The Arcobaleno's War
by Reborn as Scientific Project
Summary: Suddenly, a complicated conflict was creeping the seven strongest people we knew as the arcobaleno. The Neo Vongola First Generation and the Arcobaleno will be paired with the same match of their flame of sky and fight to win the Game of Betrayal.


**The** **Arcobaleno's War**

By Reborn as Scientific Project

* * *

_**Prologue**_

* * *

If a mafioso heard about the arcobaleno, all she/he could comment are 'scary', 'creepy', 'unreadable', 'unexplainable', 'horrifying', 'strong', and other 'praise' words. It was usual, when you considered them as fearful people, but if you knew them well enough, you wouldn't even think about it. Nevertheless, before the Neo Vongola Primo knew them well, he was afraid of them, made himself regret to be with the sun arcobaleno. But because of the mentioned arcobaleno, he was now have some friends, acquaintances, allies, and well, rivals. His life was decorated with random and various colours that made him more and more independent and less dame. He was becoming more successful and trustworthy than he ever was. Even if the the process to the success wasn't that easy, well complicated and incredibly difficult, the young man had done it well and got his guts.

A year after the whole eventful incident, the story of Sawada Tsunayoshi had finally become peaceful and restful once again. All the enemies had began to fade and the foe families had been swept away from his sight. The Ninth had yet passed the sin to the said boy, so the attacks weren't going directly to the once candidate of Vongola Decimo. The boy could still go to school without any particular hindrance and be a 'normal' boy. But it would change not long after the arcobaleno was freed from the title. Arcobaleno wasn't exist anymore, yet, the people were exist. They were here, with a form of a perfect, young adults. Their powers and abilities were still planted in their bodies, but something really strange happened. Their flames were broken. They weren't as strong as before, and they couldn't hurt any person. Weird, everyone thought, they were sure that after Checkerface released them from their pitiful curse, they would be the same as they were a long time ago.

But no, the former thunder arcobaleno said that after he did a small research of the former cloud arcobaleno (which was the bullied one), there was a thing that shouldn't be in their bodies. Well, the arcobaleno didn't know what was it, because by the way, it was hard to check within the inside part of humans, and no one would sacrifice theirselves to be the object of the former thunder arcobaleno, even the former cloud arcobaleno. It was pretty dangerous, but it wasn't impossible. The mad scientist still continued to search the certain unwelcoming thing until now, but it was as difficult as hell that he couldn't last his patience. He sometimes even fell in distress and unconsciously took offensive stance to others. Well after all, he had the biggest IQ of all the seven strongest, so he was just so stress that couldn't control his own emotions.

The former storm arcobaleno always tried to help the scientist. He even traveled to Japan and stayed, to be on the side of the former thunder arcobaleno. Maybe you may thought that what would the martial-art expert does to help the mad scientist? Well, as you could see, he is the calmest of all, and he was the one that made the scientist never lost his control. With a tint of meditation and sort of, the area that surrounded the base of the green coloured hair scientist was peaceful. No matter how you looked at it, you may thought that the braided man was befriended with the glasses man. Well, they couldn't really get along, but still could stay together in the same room, a big difference when you saw the thunder with the sun, really, it was so contrast.

Fortunately, the sky was there to help to. She came far from the home of mafia to the home of yakuza. She didn't care how young she was and went straight through the mountain of seas and landed here, on the country where you'd find loads of manga and anime. She didn't bring her usual overprotective bodyguard, mind you. She was strong enough to be with herself and stayed alive. Even if the overprotective subordinates tried to make her stay, she was as stubborn and undeniable as her mother and grandmother. She won their trust, finally, and departed to Japan. When she got there, she stayed at the Neo Vongola Primo's house, which was welcomed by the beings in the sweet little shelter you called home.

From the way the teen acted, the young sky arcobaleno clearly surprised for the changes that the ex-candidate of Vongola Decimo made. He was much more mature than before, either in psychical or in psychologic. He didn't do any of those whining or scolding to the ex-sun arcobaleno. He accepted his fate as the boss of the strongest mafia and trained well enough. Even if he didn't look like it, he was as strong as the guard of hell, but coated in sheep's wool. There was one thing that you could describe about the brunet, and that was he was now much better and popular than before. Yes, he had grown a bit handsome and broader, it wasn't strange if the pretty school idol loves him with all her heart. But weirdly enough, he didn't date her, although he had a crush on her since he was in 7th grade.

The first thing the Neo Vongola Primo said when the sky arcobaleno came, was a squeak. Really? His original weakling's squeak. It was nearly the same as when he knew that the awesome guy with fedora and a suit that helped him in the arcobaleno's battle was his own home tutor. It turned up that the sun arcobaleno tried to convince the sweet mother of his student that he was the real baby she was taking care of, and the Primo fainted for nearly 2 days after that. Unexpected, huh? Well, the sky arcobaleno said that too. She thought that it was funny, though.

Back to the first topic, the ex-sky arcobaleno traveled to Japan to help the ex-thunder arcobaleno. She took a long time not to 'disturb' the scientist, but it became pretty well instead. The mad man was actually accepting her appearance and welcomed her without any hesitation. Was that the sky arcobaleno's ability to have the subordinates' trust that deep and fast? If you wonder, ask the subordinates' of them. You would get only one answer, and you know it. Maybe it was the biggest advantage to be the sky, even if your age would be shortened.

Time by time had passed without any fight or argue, the life became much more peaceful for everyone. The former arcobaleno continued their life like nothing happened. The allied families, such as Cavallone and Shimon were living their life too, sometimes they helped the Vongola when they were in trouble. Even Giglio Nero and Gesso family, never come back to the sight.

Well... Except one person...

Who was it?

Of course, it was obvious.

The mighty Vongola Boss who was just got into high school, our loveliest Sawada Tsunayoshi. Not to mention that he had a crazy life that was caused by no-other than the former sun arcobaleno, our coolest...

Reborn...

* * *

**The next one will be the real chapter. Please be waiting :)**

**Review? **


End file.
